


The Final Destination

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Language, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Final Destination

You took your seat next to Alex, buckling yourself in and pulling the straps so tight you felt like you were being chopped in half. He took your hand in his, smiling sweetly at you. You felt the plane descending. You closed your eyes, your body grew tense, your hand squeezed his tight. 

“It’s okay. Just look at me.” Alex said, turning your face to his.

You slowly opened your eyes to see his big ocean blue eyes staring at you so lovingly. 

“That’s it. That’s my girl. Just look at me. Listen to my voice. It’s going to be fine. Promise.” He assured you as he placed a soft kiss on your cheek. 

Tears filled your eyes even as you listened to the gentle calming in his tone, his chin never left your shoulder. His large palm cupped your cheek, pulling your face closer to his.

“You smell so good.” He said, inhaling your scent. 

You had to admit, the shampoo they provided smelled wonderful. Too bad you didn’t get a look at the bottle before you left the bathroom. You glanced to Alex. ‘Really? Again? Didn’t he just relieve himself? How can he think about fucking as we plummet to our deaths?!’ 

“Get your blanket.” He grinned and rolled his tongue along the bottom row of his teeth. 

“You can’t be serious right now!” You screeched a little louder than you had anticipated.

“Deadly. I won’t do much. Now get it.” He whispered, drawing out his tongue to lick the shell of your ear. 

Chills went down your spine as you reached for your blanket and covered your lap up. He snaked his hand under the blanket, slowly pulling your dress to your thigh. His index finger drew small circles on the upper part of your thigh. He groaned, feeling your heat radiate from you.

“I want you. I need you. I wish we could fuck in that cabin one more time. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t see. Just like I did in the shower.” He growled seductively, sucking in your earlobe.

You let out a hiss as he slid his thick fingers up and down your pussy lips. ‘Jesus.’ You thought, your breathing growing heavy, slight moans slip from your lips. 

“That’s it Y/N, that’s it.” Alex coaxed, kissing your neck softly. “Feel me. You are so wet. I love feeling you this wet. Ready for me. Knowing I’ve done this to you...” He growled. “makes me so damn turned on, so hard. I really wish I could just fuck you here. In the aisle. For everyone to see.” His thumb brushed against your clit, causing your hips to jolt forward, a moan escaping your lips.

“Alex, please.” You whispered with bated breath. 

He grinned widely, softly whispering in your ear. “We’ve landed baby. It’s time to get off the plane.” 

You whimpered as his warm touch was ripped away from your slick pussy. ‘Fuck!’ You whined to yourself. 

Alex sucked your juices from his fingers and thumb. “Mmm. So delicious. I can’t wait to taste more.” He said as his breath swept across your cheek.

“Fuck you.” You pouted, folding your arms in a huff.

“Aww, now Mus. Don’t be like that.” He chuckled softly. “You didn’t worry about landing now did you?”

Well, he had you there. You didn’t even notice. The plane must have hit the ground when he started rubbing your clit. That sneaky bastard. You looked to Alex, only to see him standing there with a shit eating grin adorned on his beautiful face. All you could do was shake your head. You knew he had you, and he knew he was right. You sighed as Alex let out a huge belly laugh and wrapped his arms around your waist. At least he wasn’t lying. He really did have an erection. ‘Serves the bastard right.’ 

The next few hours were a living hell. Not only were you horny as fuck, your cunt throbbing with its own heartbeat at this point, but the airport was crowded and smelly and the lines were super long for any food joint in the place. Even check in was a monster to go through. Alex finally came back with a few burgers from McDonald’s and a milkshake. You were so happy to finally fill your stomach with this horrible goodness since you had missed any kind of dinner or snacks while you were fucking or sleeping. You weren’t sure when this stupid layover was going to end. You were getting irritated and cranky, lashing out at anything, anyone, and even Alex. Crowds set off your anxiety more than anything and this was definitely the place to do that. 

A woman’s shrill voice came over the loudspeaker. “All those boarding flight Y/F/N, please come to terminal Y/T/N. Your flight has begun boarding.”

“Oh thank God Hallelujah!” You muttered in contempt. 

Alex rolled his eyes as he proceeded to give the flight attendant your tickets. “Could you maybe be a bit more pleasant?” He scolded you like a five-year-old.

“I’m sorry. You know how I get in crowds.” You said, hanging your head in shame.

“I know. We will be seated soon. Just breath and relax.” He comforted you with a sweet smile. “Let’s go.”

You took his hand, following him to the cabin. Of course, you were now in the states and had to make your way to California. There was just one more layover, which of course will be hell on Earth, and then you will be in San Diego! You were getting excited again. You had always wanted to go to this comic con. ‘Maybe I can meet Henry! Or Jenson! Or Jared! Oh my gosh!’ Your brain raced.

Alex noticed the smile forming on your face. “Thinking of comic con?” He smirked.

“Yes! I can’t wait to maybe meet my guys!” You gushed as you did your little happy dance.

“I thought I was your guy!” He said, sticking out his bottom lip, pretending like he was upset.

“Oh knock it off. Besides, you knew what you got into when you met me. I told you I was already married to Henry. He is my husband, and that is that.” You poked fun at him.  
“Oh, I see. So should I be jealous if he is there?” He grumbled, his eyes grew dark.

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

“I might have to assert my dominance over you then.” He scowled, placing your onboard bags in the compartment. 

“Oh, how so?” You asked, regretting it in an instant.

He sat next to you, whispering in your ear. “Maybe I will have to take you in front of him. On his table where he is signing autographs. I’ll show him who you belong to. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Me giving you a good dicking while Henry watched. Wishing he would touch you too. Knowing I would never allow it.” 

You shuttered at his words, your pussy throbbing even harder. You crossed your legs, squeezing your thighs together tightly. 

“Oh no, Lille Mus.” He grunted, standing up to get something out of the overhead compartment. “You look cold. Here you go, baby.” He said, handing you your blanket.

“Fuck. Not again.” You whimpered, unfortunately rather loudly. 

Alex’s face twisted into a devilish grin. “Oh yes. You know what we are going to do, don’t you?”

All you could do was nod. You felt like you were going to explode. You had never been so turned on, so denied for so long. You hoped with all your being, he would let you release if he did anything. And you knew he would.

A flight attendant came over the loudspeaker, doing her little speech about safety and aisles with emergency hatches and blah, blah, blah. You just wanted to get in the air. Get it over with. You had just realized, you were in the window seat. ‘Shit.’ He had you trapped. You knew, just knew he had something planned. You felt the plane start to shake.

Alex leaned over to you, whispering in your ear. “So, when we get to California, should I fuck you in the hotel lobby, on the elevator or wait until we get to the room?” His tongue snaked out, licking the sweet spot on your neck. “I’ll have to say all three.” 

You began shivering. Not because you were cold, oh no, because you were so hot, so flushed from him teasing you. You weren’t sure how much more you could take. 

“My, my Mus. You are cold. I should warm you up.” His voice low and seductive. Ever so carefully, he moved his hand under the blanket and up your thigh. 

You took a deep, shaky breath out. Your hand slid under the blanket, edging his hand further up your thigh.

“Nej, love. We can’t in here. As much as I want you to scream my name so everyone on this plane could hear you, we can’t.” He said with uneven breath.

“Why are you doing this then Alex?” You hissed. 

“Because we’ve taken off and are in mid-flight.” He mumbled, unable to keep his mouth away from your neck. His kisses, deep and lazy as he licked then sucked your skin. “Fuck, you smell so good. You taste so good. Even your pussy tastes good.” 

“Oh God, Alex. I want you to fuck me now.” You moaned, grabbing his wrist, making his fingers touch your scalding folds. He groaned against your neck when he felt how fucking wet you were. 

“Damn it Mus.” His voice rasped as he dipped a finger into your pussy, dragging it from back to front, stopping for a few seconds to tease your engorged clit. “This is all for me? I can’t wait to take it. To please you. To fuck you from behind. I want you to ride me while you scream my name to the Gods.”

Alex pulled his hand from under the blanket, sucking his finger like a lollipop. You took a deep breath out and closed your eyes.

“Would you like a beverage or snack?” Asked the shrill-voiced woman. “Ma’am, are you alright?”

“Oh yes, she’s fine,” Alex interjected before you could answer. “she just doesn’t like flying. You know.”

“Yes, sir I do. There are sick bags in the back of the seat if you need them, Miss.” She said, gesturing to the seat. “Did you want anything to eat or drink? Maybe some 7-up?”

“We will just take some water. Thank you.” Alex suggested politely. 

She put some ice in cups and placed them on the trays. You nodded in thanks as she walked away. 

“You knew she was coming didn’t you?” You peeked over to him with a smirk. 

“It’s possible.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows, and chugging down his water.

You took a few sips, sucking in an ice cube, crunching it loudly. Alex just laughed. He found it funny you were so turned on you couldn’t speak. You decided to take a little bit of advantage of the situation. When he wasn’t looking, you slid your hand under his tray table, tickling the underside of his rock hard cock. ‘Damn. He’s fucking hard.’ You thought, licking then biting your bottom lip. He grabbed your arm, trying to pull it away, but you wouldn’t let him. Your eyes met his. He had a dark warning in his eyes. You couldn’t tell if he was pulling out Ivar, or just not wanting you to touch it. 

“Please, don’t. It will be a mess.” He urged you. “Just wait. It will be the best fuck of your life if we wait. I promise.” He winked.

“It’s not fair though. I should be able to tease you too.” You whined, poking out your bottom lip.

“Trust me Mus. You are teasing me enough. All those little moans. All those deep breaths when I brush against your soaking wet pussy. Just the warmth of your skin and knowing you need me just as much as I need you right now. That is all the punishment and teasing I need.” He whispered, his breath sweeping into your ear.

A lowly moan slipped from your lips at the feel of his thumb circling again on your inner thigh. You leaned your head against the back of your seat and closed your eyes. His little finger trailed up your thigh to your folds. Your body instantly shuttered as you released a small yet wet orgasm. 

“Fuck Alex!” You scolded him. Your soul still tingling from the intense release he had accidentally given you. 

“Shit. You, shit. I, I didn’t.” He stuttered, looking a bit surprised. 

You took his face in your palms, pulling him in for a kiss as you rode out your high. Of course, he was still brushing his fingers up and down your pussy, making it hard for you to even stop. You moaned in his mouth, trying to stifle the screams you wanted to let escape you. 

“Alex, please.” You muttered against his mouth. “Do you really want me to scream for you here? Do you...” You gasped rather loudly as his finger brushed against your clit. “You really want me to cum all over this seat?”

“Mmpfh.” He protested in a grunt but knew you were right. “I’m so fucking hard, I’m leaking pre-cum Mus. I wish I could fuck you now. God, why did I do this to myself?” His mouth attacked yours once more as he quickly flicked your clit, giving you one more intense shock to your soul. His tongue attacked yours to muffle any moans or noises that escaped you. 

The fasten seatbelt light came on on the overhead compartment. A voice came over the intercom announcing we were going in for a landing. Had the flight really been that long? Did Alex really talk dirty to you the whole way? You felt like you should be scared since you were landing, but you felt safe. Safe because he was with you because he cared enough to take your mind off it all. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He asked, brushing the tip of his fingers on your cheek and tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Yes, babe. I am fine, thank you.” You said with a sweet smile and pressed your cheek into his palm. “Calm yourself. We have a crowd to walk through.” You chuckled at his uncomfortable shifting.

“I’m trying. Help me out here.” He begged.

“What do you want me to do?! You already said not to touch it.” You poked fun at him.

“Not that. Give me thoughts to make it go away!” He said with a pained tone. 

“HAH! You gave yourself blue balls! Way to go ace.” You grinned.

“Shut up. Okay, Alex. Think disgusting thoughts.” He said to himself as he concentrated really hard. You could tell though, he had nothing. 

“Puppies? Kitties? Goblins? Orcs? How about hot sexy blood elves? Or night elves?” You snickered.

“Fucking stop that. It was going away.” He sounded desperate.

“Okay, okay. How about, that time, when Ivar barfed all over the living room when we brought him, Luna and Sage, into the house? Remember how you accidentally stepped in it and slid? Then remember when you fell in it because you had slid across the kitchen?” You busted out laughing.

“Fuck, that was horrible.” He chuckled. “I’ve never seen a dog throw up that much in my life!” 

“I know. And remember all the grass? Like when did he even eat that much? It was so nasty.” You shuttered.

Alex let out a huge cackle. “Thank you, Mus. I’ll be okay now. That was rough. Remind me next time not to do that.”

“Now why would I do that? I find pleasure in your pain.” You smirked and wiggled your eyebrows. 

Alex rolled his eyes as the plane pulled into the loading dock and the seatbelt sign went off. “Let’s get out of here. I need a drink.” 

You gathered your things and headed into the crowded terminal. ‘Ugh, not again.’ You sighed. ‘At least there’s only one more short flight.’ 

You followed Alex to the next gate. “We have an hour, let’s go get a drink and food.” He suggested, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the nearest airport bar. “God I hope they have a greasy burger here.”

After you ate and had a few drinks, you went to the loading gate, it looked like they were almost done boarding. You looked at the clock, panicking a bit. 

“Alex! We almost missed the flight. Hurry!” You said, quickly handing the attendant your ticket. 

“We will be fine, Y/N!” He chuckled, handing the lady his ticket and quickly followed you. 

You found your seats, placed your things in the overhead compartment and buckled in. 

“Do you need me to sweet talk you?” Alex asked, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning ear to ear.

“No, I think I’ll be fine. I just want the throbbing to stop for now.” You smirked, shifting uncomfortably.

“But why? It will just make it so much better when we get there.” He said, snaking his tongue out against the shell of your ear.

“You better stop. This flight isn’t that long. Plus, I won’t help you next time.” You teased and sucked in his bottom lip. “You just need to hold my hand.”

Alex sighed, taking your hand in his. “Very well my love.”

You managed to fall asleep during this flight. Weird indescribably dreams filled your mind. You felt the jolt of the plane landing, waking abruptly. 

“We’re here Mus.” Alex beamed.

“It’s about fucking time! I am already dreading the flight home.” You cringed. 

After you got your baggage, Alex flagged down the limousine driver and off to the hotel we went. Once there, you checked in and practically ran to your room. All you wanted to do was lay down. Your body was exhausted from all the travel and jet lag was hitting you bad. You flung the door open, dropped your stuff and flopped on the bed face down.

“Ah! This feels so good.” You sighed, snagging a pillow, cuddling into it. You heard Alex dragging in the luggage with a huff. As soon as he got into the room, the bags fell to the floor with a thud, the door lock clicked and the chain was put in place. 

“Hey, Alex? This bed feels so good. Maybe it’s because...” You gasped when you felt his hands grab your ankles, pulling your hips to the edge of the bed.

His cock was already hard. It wasn’t surprising since you were still really horny and your lips were so swollen and hot. He circled the back side of his cock against your ass. Alex was moaning so loud, you soaked yourself in excitement. 

“Fuck Mus! Just fuck!” Alex growled as he slammed his cock deep inside you.

Your walls contracted around his cock so hard, his legs nearly buckled from under him. You had never heard him so vocal. You were beyond turned on at the sounds he was making. 

“Oh God Alex! Harder! I need more!” You screamed, bucking your hips back into him.

Alex obeyed. The smacking of his hips against your ass grew faster, louder. The head brushed against your g-spot violently, you writhed, screamed, begged for more as you milked his cock, coming down your thighs. Alex obeyed again. He grunted with each thrust.

“Cum again for me. I need to feel you cum down my legs. Please Y/N.” He demanded, not asked. 

His tone sent chills through your core. He thrust deep inside, keeping himself there, feeling your walls milking him wildly. He circled his hips as he was balls deep inside you. 

‘God! Where did he learn this?!’ You thought, biting down on the bedspread hard.

“Alex! Aleeexxx! Oh, fuck Alex!” You bellowed as the tip of his cock slowly circled your g-spot. You felt like you were going to pass out. Your vision grew white with stars, even with them closed. Your core began to tingle, slowly growing to each limb. He grew relentless. He started drilling into you with such vigor. His grunting grew louder, longer with each thrust. His legs began to falter. You couldn’t take it anymore. You quivered, screamed and writhed as you exploded down his legs. His thrusts grew uneven. You felt him quivering with an intense orgasm. 

“Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Y/N! Fuck!” He bellowed as he filled you to the brim. You felt your intermingled juices flow from your pussy and down your clit. His legs finally gave out and he collapsed on your back, pulling you in for a tight hug. 

“Where did you learn that circle thing?” You panted heavily.

“It was just an idea.” He snickered. “Did you like it?”

“Uhm… Yes! I think you learned it from someone though.” You smirked as his lips peppered a line up your shoulder blade to the nape of your neck. 

“No, well, I may have read something or something.” He mumbled against your neck. 

“Mhm. Keep reading babe.” You smiled. “Can we get more comfortable? My legs are numb.” 

“Mkay. Give me a second. I’m still weak.” He smirked against your neck.

Alex pulled himself up, steadying himself. He pulled you up by the arm, sweeping you off your feet. 

“Oh my God!” You squealed. “Alex!”

He smiled sweetly, pulling back the covers and placing you gently in bed. He crawled on top of you, nestling himself between your legs, wrapping his strong arms around your back and rested his head between your breasts. You rested your legs on top of his, one arm wrapped around his back and the other ran through his thick luxurious hair. 

“So, tomorrow is the big day, huh?” You whispered softly.

“Mhm. I have a panel and then meet and greet. I should be busy most of the day.” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Oh poo.” You pouted. “Will we get to spend any time together?” 

“I’m sure we will but probably not there. We have all day Saturday.” He yawned. 

“So what are we going to do next?” You asked, tugging on his hair and scratching his back lightly.

“You will see, Mus. You will see. I’ve got some things planned. Just wait.” He whispered, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

You laid there listening to him lightly snore. His breath swept across your breast. Your legs were falling asleep so you tried positioning them a bit differently. He squeezed your back a bit tighter, sighing deeply.

‘Ugh. Useless.’ You grumbled to yourself. ‘I guess I will try to get as comfortable as possible like this.’ You shifted just a bit, relieving some pressure from one leg. ‘I wonder what he has planned.’

Slowly, your eyes shut and you were off to slumberland as well.


End file.
